miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Clinton/Protist
Elizabeth Violet Clinton, or as her superhero alias is named Green Protist is a student and a superhero of Paris. Relationships Family Parents She has a bad relationship with her parents because she does a lot of bad things behind her parents back. Elizabeth was sent to an angalican school to change her but she rebelled aganist her parents. Her mother loved her anyway and she was pround to her daughter's achievements. Her father was strict with his daughter but it never worked with her. They start to worry about her when they move to Paris and their daughter hides something from them. Their relationship will get better later on when they see that Elizabeth takes more responsabilty and she becomes best friend with Chloé and Sabrina. Love interests She had a lot of romantical interactions with her peers thanks to her charms and needy personality. She loves to date around untill she finds the true love. Chat Noir As Green Portist she is more insecure than as Elizabeth, because she has a huge crush on Chat Noir but the cat boy only has eyes for Ladybug. She fells excluded and at first she hates Ladybug for this. The unrequited love triangle is solved when Protist and Chat had a long talk about their feelings. Elizabeth still harbours a "celebrity crush" to Chat Noir and she hopes that one day they can explore their feelings. Nino Lahiffe Nino and Elizabeth became fast friends and to show Chloé that she isn't interested in Adrien she asks out Nino. The boy accepts the offer and they go to a nice club date. They date for a short time but Elizabeth doesn't feel strong romantic connection from Nino's part and they depart as friends. Shortly after their breakup Nino starts dating Alya and Elizabeth moves on with Kim. Le Chien Kim They start to talk in the zoo and they see that they have a lot in common. Kim asks out Elizabeth on a date and she agrees to go. Kim and Liz go to a coffee date and they even kissed. They had a nice date but they agree to remain as friends. Prince Ali Elizabeth is one of the girls who really wanted to talk with the prince, but she can't get into the hotel so she uses her "friendsip" with Chloé to enter to the hotel. Sh talks for a short time with the prince but an akumatized Rose shows up in that scene. Green Protist and Ali flirted a little bit in this episode. In the end of the episode Ali invites Rose and her to watch the fireworks. In later episodes they have video chats and they talk a lot. Prince Ali asks her if she wants to date him and Elizabeth says yes. In Chameleon Elizabeth asks from him if he ever met with Lila Rossi and Prince Ali says no. He wished luck with that witch. Luka Couffaine Elizabeth has a small crush on Luka. Juleka makea a lot of fun about them. Because she is dating with someone else she only mentions once or twice her crush. Powers and Abilities As a civilian she is a well rounded girl with many interests and hobbies.